Her Eyes
by Dark Fire Angel
Summary: I admit this is strange centers around the past, thoughts and feelings of Gatomon, Myotismon and Wizardmon later on. Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue Myotismon's POW

**HER EYES -By Dark fire angel**

**Author notes:** I admit this story may seem weird as in… the actually theme and characters it concentrates around. I have no idea if anyone has ever even done stories that concentrate around these particular characters, taking into account people usually write about the Digidestined, and not the Digimon themselves.

This story touches the past we are only lightly informed of in the series "Digimon adventure" It'll fill in the gaps (the way I personally think they should be filled XD I do not own this series, so hey, it's all my point of view) of the past. Why am I doing this, you ask? Meh, I really like Gatomon, Myotismon and Wizardmon, so hey, go away XD; I wanted to write some sort of story for them. There won't be any sort of real romance, but it may be touched… in some ways other than that, or slightly implied within thoughts. If that offends you ; do not continue. bows I present to you the prologue, from Myotismon's point of view, yes, it's short, but it's a prologue, yoh XB

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; I am merely using them for my own entertainment, and (hopefully) yours.

* * *

_From the first time I laid my gaze on her, those eyes of hers mesmerized me, for several reasons, in fact. They seemed to hold a spark of something within them... hope? Dreams to be fulfilled? I wasn't sure, nor cared either, all that mattered was that those eyes haunted me. Even when I walked the dark corridors of the gloomy castle, even when she wasn't there. I could feel the weight of her gaze upon me, painful and heavy like a wall of bricks._

_You must realize that for something as trivial as this to bother someone like mewas truly irritating. There was not muchto care for, and not much in my life to actually look forth to other than power and darkness. Yet those eyes of hers, even since that first day, they followed me wherever I went; haunting me, regarding me with hate, yet tinged with compassion, hope, dreams and willpower._

_The hate I could handle; it' wassomething I hadbeen surroundedby since as far as my mind stretches to remember, however, compassion was not something I was used to. I'm not used to it now either, nor will I ever. Ironic if you think about it... why would any creature feel compassion for me? I do not seek comfort, nor the light compassion brings, for it burns me to the soul and hurts. It is much easier to turn towards the darkness and allow it to devour my surroundings pleasantly._

_That hope and those dreams reflected within her deep blue eyes made me cringe inside; no matter how many times I lashed and hit her, no matter how many times I harmed and hurt her till she bleed, no matter how many scars... that haunting gaze would never leave me, nor did that hope leave her eyes either._

_Confused, you ask? Hardly. Annoyed? Immensely._

_There was something there within her gaze I couldn't quite figure out, and even from the first day I knew those eyes would turn against him. I knew they'd be the start of my doom, yet still I fought to keep that from happening. I tried to keep those eyes at bay... to make them sad, to make them shed tears, to terrify them, to see the darkness reflected within them, so that I could look into them and smile. Yet every time... I failed. Instead of achieving this, and although they hardened slightly, the spark and the ghastly hope merelyseemed to grow. She may have been scared, but then again, so was I._

_No, I wasn't scared of her physically... she was weak. Everyone was weak that way; there wasn't anyone I couldn't have easily destroyed with just a wave of my hand. It was something else... something that kept me from destroying her even though I knew she was a treat. Who would've thought such a little creature could've been a threat to one such as I?_

_I had always hoped she wouldn't do as my instincts predicted she would, yet when she did, I was still unable to destroy her completely; and those eyes haunted me with even further force. As I held her at an arm's length and her ears dropped against her head in sadness, there was still strength within her blue depths, and she regarded me harshly. That was someone no one else had ever done... no one to this date other than her has dared look me in the eye, and yet, she got away from it._

_Even when the day came and she finally drove that arrow of light through my heart, I didn't want to believe; I refused to believe those eyes had betrayed me. The only eyes that had dared look up at him and narrow... the only eyes that had ever dared challenge me._

_It wasn't her arrow that destroyed me; it was her haunting sapphire gaze. It was those eyes of hers that brought me back and gave me strength; the wish to see them shed those tears and see them drown in darkness... see her light devoured y my darkness._

* * *

**Note:** There we go, prologue all done as always, reviews make writers.. .happy and willing to write fast D: Toodles!


	2. A smile Gatomon's POW

**Her eyes** - Chapter 1 (A smile) Gatomon's POW  
**By: Dark fire angel**

**Author notes:** I admit this story may seem weird as in… the actually theme and characters it concentrates around. I have no idea if anyone has ever even done stories that concentrate around these particular characters, taking into account people usually write about the Digidestined, and not the Digimon themselves.

This story touches the past we are only lightly informed of in the series "Digimon adventure" It'll fill in the gaps (the way I personally think they should be filled XD I do not own this series, so hey, it's all my point of view) of the past. Why am I doing this, you ask? Meh, I really like Gatomon, Myotismon and Wizardmon, so hey, go away XD; I wanted to write some sort of story for them. There won't be any sort of real romance, but it may be touched… in some ways other than that, or slightly implied within thoughts. If that offends you ; do not continue. bows I present to you the first chapter; the italics are Gatomon's POW ... as she uhm, thinks back or something from the present time. if that makes any sense anyhow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; I am merely using them for my own entertainment, and (hopefully) yours.

* * *

The castle corridors were as somber as ever; the shadows seemed to stretch out from under the flaming torches that lined the stone walls while the fire allowed said shadows to move violently, almost as if they were ghosts of some sort, moaning and squirming under the light. The crackling of the flames and the slight wind that seeped through the ancient stones were the only sound to be heard... apart from the soft padding of a small creature as she walked down said corridors.

Her small pale body almost glowed in the light projected by the torches; her long ears were dropped against the side of her head, an over-grown collar hanging from her neck as she looked time and time again over her shoulder, seemingly nervous, as if almost expecting something or someone to leap out of the shadows to attack her. True enough, the atmosphere wasn't any different from any other day in the castle... but the petite Salamon simply couldn't help the fear that stretched over her, fogging her mind almost on a regular basis.

After looking behind here one last time, the small digimon turned to the right, following a smaller corridor, which lead to a dead end. Or so it seemed; for after lifting her head up to sniff at air, she pushed a stone slightly, activating some sort of mechanism that opened a small pathway, just barely big enough for her to crawl through. After she had slipped in... the door closed and the corridors remain silent once more.

_I guess he didn't like my eyes... there was nothing much I could do about it. I mean, come now; I was born with these eyes. What did he expect me to do? To get new ones? I never understood what he saw in them to make him hate them so much... the shape? The color? He never told me. He simply stated he didn't like my eyes, or the way I looked at him._

The inside of the small pathway was dark, blindingly so, and as Salamon crawled through it, she could feel herself hitting cobwebs time and time again; no doubt traces from the dokugumon's webs on the higher floors above the pathway itself; dust, grime and cobwebs seemed to make it a rule to be able to slip through the tiniest cracks inside Myotismon's castle. She had grown costumed to it by now though and barely even shuddered when she hit said webs, feeling the still sticky strands cling to her otherwise almost immaculate fur. Besides, this was hardly torture... she knew torture, and a few silly webs were far from scaring her.

It didn't take long before a pale light was visualized at the end of the otherwise black tunnel, and she sped up her pace in order to reach it; squirming out of it as fast as she could. Sure, she wasn't scared of the webs or dirt, but that didn't mean she LIKED them. Snorting slightly at the tunnel, as if it were some sort of enemy... or merely the source of all her daily problems, even though it was in fact her savior... in some way anyhow, Salamon trotted easily around the small room she found herself in.

In fact, it was barely a room; only a few meters squared, with a small opening that lead to an even smaller terrace like extension from where she could see the outside... the rest of the digital world.

_What he didn't know was that I didn't hate HIS eyes. In fact, I found them to be rather interesting... whenever he wasn't lashing out at me anyhow. It wasn't like I had much time to think or look at his eyes when he did that anyhow, after all. But there was something strange within his blue eyes, below the hate, ire and the darkness; there was something else too. It wasn't regret, it wasn't... sadness either. I couldn't quite put my paw on it back then, and still now remembering this, I still can't put my paw on it either. But there was definitely something there akin... nostalgic, perhaps. It's difficult to explain, specially now, taking into account that this happened so long ago._

Her breathing became slightly labored as she tried to hold back the tears, for had the vampire Digimon caught her crying... it wouldn't have been nice for her, while her gaze swept over the trees that surrounded the castle; she could even see further back, where the trees died and the world seemed to call out to her. Why was she here? She shouldn't be here... there was someone out there waiting for her. Her heart told her that much, yet somehow... her mind told her to stay within the castle walls.

Sincerely, Salamon had no idea if Myotismon would go on after her if she were to try to escape, but she didn't want to take her chance; besides, it was almost as if the inside of the castle walls also called out to her in some way. Something about this place... something... it told her to stay; that she'd find what she was looking for anyhow, that it was merely a question of time.

Frowning, she rubbed her eyes, wiping the unshed tears away, then glared at the world bellow her, "I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I am alone, I don't care," her voice came out cold and sharp as she aimed her unreleased anger and frustration down at the world bellow her before she sat down, still glaring at the trees, as if by doing so, she could make them wince and cower.

"So you have learnt that lesson by now, have you?"

A hiss escaped Salamon's maw as she tried as hard as she could not to stiffen up too much, or show her fear as she remain sitting down, not bothering to turn to look over her shoulder. After all, it wasn't necessary; she knew it was him, for the air around her almost seemingly gone cold, embracing her, making her shudder. However if it had been from fear or from the cold itself, was slightly difficult to tell, "Yes, master," her lids dropped slightly, her eyes now semi-closed as he materialized beside her, his ever present bats fluttering about him, making squeaky noises. One particular bat fluttered down and perched itself atop her head, making her frown, although she made no move to scare it away. It was, after all... warm physical contact, which brought no pain with it, and as lonesome as she was, she craved that sort of contact, be it from whatever or whomever... even if was from a stupid bat.

A smile touched the vampire's mouth, which the little creature did not miss, however, she did not ask, at least not loudly. Instead she allowed herself to tilt her head in slight question, though the taller digimon didn't even look down and soon enough, the smile vanished and was replaced with the cold hate and mocking half grin he usually sported.

_Looking back, I can't seem to decide if he did that sort of thing to confuse me further; as if I weren't confused enough. A simple thing as a smile would, or should be anyhow... it wasn't all that usual to see in him, and rarely did I ever catch such expression written upon his features. No... Sadistic, or mocking, sarcastic smiles don't count. I mean a real smile... the smile that seems to reach your eyes, allowing others to see that it's real; the type of smile that makes you weak against others, for it allows them to actually know you 'feel'. It may be hard to believe, but I think he could feel. Deep down he could feel. It was just... the dark in him wouldn't allow him to do so often; or maybe he had never been taught to express it. Go figure, it's not like I was one of those... psyco- ... psycholo-... Whatever you humans call those people that treat other's minds when they are 'sick', or twisted or something. _

He probably thought I hated him. He probably wasn't wrong either, for a part of me hated him intensely; he was the source of most of my pain. Not all, but some. He hurt me, many times... but he also made me what I am today. I don't completely hate him, not even now; I can't bring myself to do so... life isn't that simple. That's what I've learnt... neither are emotions, or minds, and they dictate the way others act. I don't think anyone is completely evil. No one is born into this, or any other world, being evil, something has to trigger the change.

I pitied him. I could see some light in his eyes, a small spark... I pitied that light.

A few minutes passed, time in which the small bat opened it's mouth wide, revealing small fangs as it fluffed up it's fur, nestling down on Salamon's head, "There's strength in solitude, and strength is power," he said as he turned around, his cape flowing as he swirled around, the gush of wind it created rousing up the small black creature, which opened it's crimson eyes and fluttered up to follow it's master once more, "Never forget that, Salamon." and that said, the vampire vanished as soundlessly as he had appeared, within the darkness of a void he created with a small flick of his hand.

Salamon remain silent, looking off into the spot he had vanished through and frowned. Solitude was strength... and strength was power. Wish as she might she could believe that, for it had been easier than the pain she felt inside, she just couldn't. Thus so, her gaze dropped slightly, her eyes regarding the small cracks in the stones that stretched across the floor of the castle, and up the walls. If solitude was strength, how come the union of so many stones had built a castle like this one? She couldn't possibly believe the vampire's words while she stared at said rocks.

Strength came in union.

Sighing slightly, the small digimon shook her head before slowly padding into the castle. Maybe someday... when she was stronger, she'd go out there again. Someday... soon.

* * *

Cower before my... boredom :3 Muahaha once more... reviews make authors happeh : D


	3. A pur Myotismon's POV

**Her Eyes** - _Chapter two (A pur) - Myotismon_ _POV_  
**By**: _Dark fire angel_

**Author notes:** I admit this story may seem weird as in… the actual theme and characters it concentrates around. I have no idea if anyone has ever even done stories that concentrate around these particular characters, taking into account people usually write about the Digidestined, and not the Digimon themselves.

This story touches the past we are only lightly informed of in the series "Digimon adventure" It'll fill in the gaps (the way I personally think they should be filled XD I do not own this series, so hey, it's all my point of view) of the past. Why am I doing this, you ask? Meh, I really like Gatomon, Myotismon and Wizardmon, so hey, go away XD; I wanted to write some sort of story for them. There won't be any sort of real romance, but it may be touched… in some ways other than that, or slightly implied within thoughts. If that offends you ; do not continue. bows I present to you the second chapter; the italics are Myotismon's POW ... as she uhm, thinks back or something from the present time. if that makes any sense anyhow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; I am merely using them for my own entertainment, and (hopefully) yours.

* * *

The flickering of the few candles that illuminated the otherwise dark room gave the place a somewhat eerie look; abnormal and slightly supernatural. The light moved across the stone walls as if alive, the shadows and fire almost seemingly dancing together a never ending waltz. Then again... he liked it that way; Darkness was his friend, it was welcome.

What was not welcome to the vampire digimon's ears was the light snoring that came from the other side of the library-like room, where a snoozing Demidevimon was perched, up high on the shelf of one of the many book stands that lined the walls. Hissing slightly, Myotismon turned away from the book he happened to be reading in order to leer at the small digimon, his brow furrowing. Had the small bat-like creature been awake he'd have probably jumped right out of his feathers, not to mention he'd have probably taken several steps back. Alas, he was asleep, and snoring rather loudly, at that, a look of bliss written over his features as he smacked his lips several times, mumbling something about food under his breath before continuing to snore once more.

Idly, the vampire toyed with the idea of lashing out with his red-whip attack, but soon enough strayed from that idea as the consequences became visible inside his mind; Blood stained walls, books and carpet were hardly worth the trouble... he wasn't feeling up to having his private study be completely ruined. Besides, the smell of blood wasn't a pleasant one to him; it made him hungry. A small growl seeped his throat as his gaze hardened at a particularly loud snore before he turned his eyes back at the book on his lap; the torn and rather old pages showed strange pentagrams, diagrams and words only very few digimon could understand.

He was distracted and pulled out of his reading once more by a lighter sound, that of a soft padding, however, this time he didn't look up nor did he otherwise advert his gaze or acknowledge the presence of the small creature that padded into the room to curl up right beside the large chair he sat at.

_She was different from the rest; I mean, besides the fact she was a vaccine type digimon while most of the rest of those that took to a living inside my castle were virus type digimon. I don't think I recall what exactly made me take her under my wing. It wasn't a desire to protect her, I snort at the mere idea of it; yet... the look in her eyes attracted me. Such solitude, such bitterness and strength in there, all those feelings mixed together in a whirlwind I pretty much doubt even she understood. It was untamed power. She was a complex creature... further more than any other I had seen before._

_Her feelings and actions were complex and hard to understand, even for me... each and every night till she evolved, she'd come padding into my study, and would curl up under the shadow of the big chair I occupied. Hell and heaven only knew why she did that; I knew she hated me. Maybe she was just slightly mental. Then again, perhaps I was mental too for allowing that small creature to lay there unharmed. However, the dark lords knew she was a much more pleasant company to read by than that of the snoring Demidevimon that usually fell asleep in my study too._

Instantly, a couple of bats that had either been perched upside-down from random places, or fluttering around aimlessly, swooped down to the floor, hoping around Salamon slightly, as if curious. Little by little, the few of them would near the smaller digimon, sniffing at her face before tilting their heads. No sound escaped the lithe digimon as she stared rather blankly at the black hued creatures with a vacant gaze, and slowly... ever so slowly, the bats would creep up her body to nestle on top of her head or on her forepaws, opening their mouths wide to yawn, effectively showing rows of sharp teeth before settling down to sleep

Even though Myotismon hadn't so much as adverted his gaze from the book, no pages were turned, indicating he was, in fact, not reading at all. His brow remain furrowed under his mask as he leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair in order to prop his head up.

There was something slightly disturbing about the small digimon he couldn't quite grasp. It was almost as if she were attracted by the darkness, and yet... she repelled it instantly upon touching it; it was hard to explain the fact he didn't quite mind her company, and yet... it bothered him intensely at the same time.

_Of course, she was the digimon partner of the child of light. It was no wonder she was attracted by the darkness and yet repelled it and enlightened it at the same time. I figure that was also why the bats seemed to take a certain appeal on her too. I may be evil, but that means not I was or am a fool; I know the effect light has on darkness... but do you know the effect the darkness has on light?_

_You don't, how could you? You're only human after all; I'm not expecting you to understand beyond your capability, however, even one like you should know that dark and light coexist; the stronger the light, the bigger the shadow. There was a shadow within her heart, it showed within her eyes... yet that light was also always there, perpetual._

_It was annoying._

The nights in the strange castle usually held a sort of ritual, that seemed to progress down the same road. It wasn't like he had made it that way, but then again, he was responsible for it, for he allowed it. Being a vampire, Myotismon needed little rest or sleep; the fact he was nocturnal allowed him to research in the library, for even though he knew he was powerful, there was strength in knowledge and he needed to prepare for the inminent. The little rest he had was done at some point during the day... never at the same hours either, one could never be too careful.

However, as time went by, and days turned to weeks, which later turned to months, he soon enough discovered the little nocturnal ritual had to go, for you see, harsh training brought Salamon to evolve into Gatomon.

_Humans like to say felines, or otherwise, domestic cats have somewhat of a sixth sense, a way of knowing things before they happened... a way of understanding what others merely even start to pinpoint; she possessed that power, a way of knowing... or seeing that others didn't. She may have not been as strong as me, but she had something I didn't posses._

As night reached the castle and covered it in deeper shadows he heard her approach the study, however... this time was unlike the others, for she didn't take her usual spot beside the chair; instead, she wordlessly padded on all four towards the crackling heat of the chimney, her clawed gloves clicking over the cold stone floor, and then, she sat there... her ears perked forward as her wide blue eyes stared at the flames that danced over the wood. Even from his position on that chair, the vampire had trouble reading her eyes, for the reflecting flames within her depths seemed to distort the outcome.

His own eyes hardened slightly as the small cat blinked once upon noticing she was being watched, and slowly raised her gaze towards his sapphire ones, which were narrowed till they were mere slits. However, her gaze never wavered, or wandered away; it rested there, looking fearlessly into his eyes, supporting the pressure of his own gaze. There were no words needed. After all... they barely ever talked anyhow, unless he was giving her orders. Yet, even without words, there was a dark understanding between the two creatures; a rough, slightly agitated one, but understanding all the same.

"Come," the vampire's cold voice tore at the silence like a dagger, the command in his voice stinging as he rested the book that previously had been on his lap on the left arm of the large chair.

There was a moment of hesitation as Gatomon's eyes narrowed down too, however, she soundlessly padded over to him, sitting down directly in front of him, her long tail wishing over the floor, the sacred ring making small sounds over the stones, "Is there something you wish?"

_I knew there was no hidden meaning in those words, yet somehow, the way she was looking at me as she spoke them enraged me, for it brought a strange pain inside my head. Of course there was something I wished yet... it hadn't mattered how many times I had hit her; that look of hers was ever present... that avid flame within her eyes, even as she turned away from the crackling fire of the chimney. I wished for that haunting gaze to leave me. Yet I knew then I had been fighting a lost battle with her, one I would never win._

His eyes widened in slight surprise before they narrowed once more, something akin fury burning within them, his lips pulling back into a barely noticeable snarl, his small fangs showing. However, it was gone as soon as it came, and his ever calm mask of indifference was settled over his features once more, "Indeed, don't we all?" he paused, then smirked slightly, "Come," he repeated.

Once more, the cat hesitated, distrust worn upon her features, her muscles tensing under her fur as the fight or flee instinct kicked in. Her tail lashed about nervously behind her as she eyed him, as if evaluating the situation, however, he gave her not an option, and instead raise a dark gloved hand. A hiss escaped her throat and she felt her muscles stiffen, however, when she tried to turn around to escape, she found out her body would not respond; it was as if it were pinned and restrained in the position.

As Myotismon lightly waved his hand, Gatomon was lifted carefully into the air till they were face to face, her nose a mere centimetre away from his, "Can you feel it? That shadow inside of you? It devours you from the inside, does it not?" his breath on her face made her lips turn up into a snarl, her pupils narrowing down even further is posible; she could smell traces of blood, no doubt from his latest victim, "You can..." there was almost dark satisfaction within his cold voice as his smirk grew, "You know..." this said, he waved his other hand right in front of her face, and as he did so, her snarl vanished and her eyes fluttered closed, her body hanging limply in the air before him, "Of course you know," he muttered under his breath as her body dropped as if lifelessly on his lap, her breathing shallow as she slept calmly, the sleep spell he had cast within effect.

In her sleep, the cat moved and curled up soundlessly on the new surface instinctively searching for the heat her new surroundings offered, her paws coming to rest over her face, hiding it from view. A few seconds flew by, then the vampire picked up the book with one hand as the other rested lightly behind one of her ears, his clawed fingers moving to scratch it every so often as the words from the book enwrapped him. Her light purring soon enough blocked out the sound of Demidevimon's god-awful snoring as the tension slipped away from the room.

The next day, when the cat-like digimon tried to remember what had happened the night before, her mind was fuzzy and dark; it wouldn't allow her to think back. However, that was the last night she ever padded into that study, something told her to keep away. Not like she could've anyhow, for the door remain firmly locked, even to Demidevimon hence forth, whom didn't find it amusing at all and spent hours howllering around the castle, growling something about lossing the best sleeping spot in the whole bloody place.

* * *

**Author notes:** Boredome and coffee-less college mornings my best friends Oo; wheee 


End file.
